terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires are classified as a species of humanoid that was either turned or born into their nature. They are considered a very powerful and hard to kill species of being; known for drinking the blood of the living in order to survive. 'Origin' Vampires originated centuries earlier by Count Dracula. Dracula was said to have been the patriarch of them all due to being the most unique and the fact that he was the first vampire. Europe During the 1400s and 1500s; Europe was the home to many Vampires; some of which were more than thousands of years old and some were just starting out. These monsters were hunted by those with the knowledge needed to kill them and many were actually killed. Some who survived such as Dracula; managed to remain in sleep for centuries or blended into society before they were caught and some were not even caught. 'Centuries Later' Even after centuries of being hunted; Vampires remain surviving and well, but there have also been creations of certain beings along the way. Dhampirs have been said to be a major creature born from that of both Vampires and Humans. There have also been Vampires that are known to have been scientifically augmented to resist many of their weaknesses; however there are some incapable of resisting said weaknesses. 'Biology' Despite being monsters of the night preying on helpless victims; Vampires look human and are good at blending in. They are known to have pale white skin that is almost resembling glue and their skin is as cold as the polar ice caps. They look extraordinarily young so long as they feed on the blood of the living and when they don't, will start to look completely old. Their youthful looks are actually capable of help with their seduction techniques throughout the centuries and there are many that are incapable of resisting their charms. They are known to be very intelligent; in fact far more intelligent than that of the average Human. Due to the fact that they lack a soul; Vampires are known to cast no reflection in the mirror, which can really give them away. Reproduction Despite what many think; Vampires are capable of reproduction. Despite them being an undead species of humanoid, they can mate with other Vampires, Humans and even Dhampirs. Types of Vampires As every Vampire is different; they are classified in types. *'Type 1:' Type 1 Vampires are known to be the weakest form of Vampire. Despite them being hard to kill; these types are vulnerable to the average vampire weaknesses. *'Type 2:' The next type of Vampire is the type 2; which means that they have some natural resistance to the weaknesses of vampires (whether by magic, physical or scientific means). These types still have weaknesses as well. *'Type 3:' The next level vampires are the most powerful and have a resistance to virtually all the weaknesses of the vampire. They do possess weaknesses; however they are hard to exploit. Powers & Abilities As beings that have a reputation of being harder to kill; Vampires possess amazing natural capabilities. Type 1 The first classification of Vampire is known as the type 1; who have powers and abilities that are superior to that of humans. *'Partial-Invulnerability:' Vampires that are type 1s possess a degree of invulnerability that make them somewhat impervious to certain things. **'Superhuman Strength:' Type ones are known to have superhuman strength to a degree. They are known to have the ability of lifting far more than that of the average human and even a Level 1 Dhampir. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Vampires who are Type 1s are known to have a degree of stamina that allows them to remain in a fight longer than that of the average human. ***'Superhuman Endurance:' Vampires who are Type 1 are also known to have a degree of great endurance; making them superior to many forms of punishment. **'Superhuman Healing:' Type 1s are known to have a healing factor that can actually allow them to heal most wounds and certain limbs. ***'Foreign Body Resistance:' Vampires that are either Types 1, 2 or 3 are known to have a resistance to virtually all known diseases. ***'Longevity:' Type 1s are known to be a very long lived type of Vampire; however these kind are not immortal. *'Superhuman Speed:' Type 1 Vampires are known to have speed to a degree that allow them to move faster to that of the average human. *'Superhuman Leap:' Type 1 Vampires are known to have a leap that allows them to jump from distances up to 20-30ft. *'Superhuman Senses:' Type 1s are known to have senses that are superior to that of Level 1 dhampirs and humans. Type 2 The next classification is the Type 2 Vampires; who are somewhat more powerful than the Type 1s. *'Partial-Invulnerability:' Vampires that are type 2s possess a far more partial invulnerability that make them somewhat impervious to more things than that of the Type 1 Vampire. **'Superhuman Strength:' Type 2s are known to have superhuman strength. They are known to have the ability of lifting far more than that of the average human and even a Type 1 Vampire. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Vampires who are Type 2s are known to have a great feet of stamina that allows them to remain in a fight longer than that of the average human. ***'Superhuman Endurance:' Vampires who are Type 2 are also known to have a degree of great endurance; making them superior to many forms of punishment. **'Superhuman Healing:' Type 2s are known to have a healing factor that can actually allow them to heal most wounds and more limbs than the Type 1s. ***'Foreign Body Resistance:' Vampires that are either Types 1, 2 or 3 are known to have a resistance to virtually all known diseases. ***'Extended Longevity:' Type 2s are known to be a very long lived type of Vampire; however even these kind are not immortal. *'Superhuman Speed:' Vampires who are Type 2 capabilities possess the ability to move at speeds that are superior to that of the type 1s. *'Superhuman Leap:' Type 2 Vampires are known to have a leap that allows them to jump from distances up to 30-50ft. *'Superhuman Senses:' Type 2s are known to have senses that are superior to that of Type 1 Vampires and humans. Type 3 The final type is the Type 3. These are the most powerful of Vampires; superior to that of the Type 1s and 2s. *'Immortality:' Despite the types prior to these; Type 3s are considered to be immortal unless they are killed. **'Advanced Partial-Invulnerability:' Vampires who are Type 3s are known to have far more of an invulnerability than their Type 1 and 2 counterparts. They also can be somewhat invulnerable than the Level 3 Dhampir as well. These Vampires also have an invulnerability to virtually all forms of vampire weaknesses as well. ***'Advanced Superhuman Strength:' Vampires who possess an advanced form of invulnerability have also been granted advanced natural strength. This allows them to actually hit harder and with more power than their weaker counterparts. ****'Advanced Superhuman Stamina:' The advanced strength that Type 3s possess also give them an advanced form of stamina that allow them stay in a fight far longer. ****'Advanced Superhuman Endurance:' The Type 3s possess an advanced form of endurance thanks to their superhuman strength; allowing them to actually withstand much more punishment than Type 1s or 2s. **'Advanced Superhuman Healing:' Vampires who have this ability are known to actually heal whole wounds and regenerate lost limbs; even if hit with weapons that an average vampire cannot heal. ***'Foreign Body Resistance:' Vampires, no matter how powerful are known to have a resistance to virtually all forms of disease. *'Advanced Superhuman Speed:' Vampires who are known to have Type 3 capabilities have speed that allow them to move so fast; people are incapable of seeing them. *'Advanced Superhuman Senses:' Type 3s are known to have the most acute of superhuman senses; capable of detecting prey from several miles away. *'Advanced Superhuman Leap/Flight:' Vampires who are known to have Type 3 capabilities are known to have the ability to leap from 50-100ft and even have the power to actually defy the laws of gravity. *'Shapeshifting:' Type 3s are known for the most unique power of shapeshifting their physical form into mist and even other creatures such as bats, wolves and even rats. 'Weaknesses' Despite being hard to kill and extraordinarily powerful when encountered; Vampires are known to have weaknesses that allow them to be killed. *'Holy Items:' Vampires are known to have a great weakness to items belonging to the church of god. **'Silver:' The theory behind the weakness to silver was that Judas was given 30 pieces of silver just for betraying Christ and after that, it became a curse for the cursed. If hit by silver; they'll burst into ash. **'Crucifix:' Acting as a damaging weapon or repellent; the crucifix is known to have a great effect on vampires. The user must have total faith for such a weapon to work. **'Holy Bread & Water:' The sacraments of Christ during the last supper are also known to be the most powerful of weaknesses against Vampires. If exposed to holy bread; Vampire's skin will burn, causing them great pain. If exposed to holy water; Vampires will start to burn and blister, enough of the water will cause them to actually start decaying. **'Fire:' Fire is known to be a purification element; therefore some Vampires have a hard time around fire or being torched. *'Melee Weapons:' The next type of weapon against Vampires are the basic forms of melee weapons. **'Stake:' One of the most traditional weapons to use against Vampires at close ranges is the traditional wooden or silver stake. This must pierce the heart or the head; which will cause them to turn into ash. **'Swords & Axes:' Weapons composed of silver such as swords and axes are known to have a great effect on Vampires. **'Crucifixion Nails:' Nails that were used and said to have crucified Christ are known to have a very lethal effect on Vampires. *'Long Ranged Weapons:' As technology has advanced throughout the centuries; Vampires have also become highly vulnerable to weapons that are modified over long distances. **'Bows & Arrows:' A primitive yet effective weapon; the bow and arrow can be affective as long as it's modified with some weakness of the Vampire. **'Guns & Ammo:' The next level weapon after the bow and arrow are guns and ammunition. Both items can be used for either melee or long ranged purposes so long as the weapon is modified to kill Vampires. **'Sunlight/UV Rays:' One of the most effective long ranged weapons is actually the rays of the sun and lights that can simulate ultraviolet radiation. This can really cause them to start burning and turn to ash. *'Botanical Weaknesses:' As long ranged and melee weapons are excellent against Vampires; it doesn't hurt to utilize botanical weaknesses of Vampires. **'Garlic:' One of the best repellants against Vampires is the use of Garlic. The purifying effect of such as substance leaves them hurting in the nose or turn them to ash. **'Roses:' Another botanical weakness of Vampires is the scent of Roses. This is possibly because of it's smell. **'Wolf bane:' Another botanical weakness of both Vampires and Werewolves; Wolf bane is known to act as a repellant against both monsters so long as it's worn or garlanded around rooms. *'Physical Weaknesses:' Vampires are also known to have a form of physical weaknesses that actually cause them to start to or just die on their own. **'Blood Loss:' Vampires who have lost a great deal of blood; must feed on more or else they will start to lose their youthful look. Eventually after not feeding; Vampires will surely die and decompose. **'Decapitation:' Another weakness that actually can kill a Vampire is the use of taking weapons laced or made with silver and severe their head from their body. As soon as this happens; they're dead on the floor. 'Customs' Despite being monsters who need to survive off the blood of the living; Vampires are known to have various customs that fit their way of life. Daily Activities Because many vampires are incapable of walking in the daylight; they are known to sleep during the day and then by night, prowl the cities or towns in search of blood. Vampires who are capable of walking during the day are capable of blending in better than most other Vampires and they can be up at least 24 hours a day. Wealth As a long lived species of humanoid; Vampires are known to be extraordinarily wealthy. Saving their money for centuries; they are known to live in the lap of luxury as long as the money keeps flowing or as long as they live. Servants For many Vampires, walking in the daylight is no problem; however others who are incapable of doing so must rely on the work of servants. Vampires can have one or more servants to do their bidding during the day, night or whenever they are required by the Vampires in general. There are 2 different types; the first being the Familiars and the second being Ghouls. Usually Vampires are known to either compensate or not compensate their servants; however others are more lenient and do pay their servants well. Ranks Vampires are known to possess ranks that distinguish them among many of the Vampire commoners. These people are almost like the celebrities and go from Knights to lords and even counts. Turned Vs. Purebloods Another distinguishing characteristics of Vampires is their vampire status itself. Vampires who are naturally born Vampires are known as Purebloods and they too are almost like celebrities as well. Turned Vampires are not usually given such a rank and therefore have no rights in the affairs of Purebloods. Some have spoken out against purebloods; however the turned are not as forgiven as Purebloods are if they are spoken out of terms. In a way it's almost a form of racism amongst Vampires themselves. Tradition Throughout the centuries; Vampires have been known to form their own traditions among family and therefore many enforce tradition on future generations. Others however do tend to break tradition; sometimes without other members of their family knowing. Marriage Vampires; despite having enjoyed the pleasures of women, are known to also marry. They do marry other vampires and sometimes when it comes to Purebloods; forced marriage is also the case. Some family members have even practiced Incest; whether it be direct or indirect family members. A known case is that of Prue Halliwell and her younger brother, Chris. The ceremony that many prefer is the Wedding of Blood; which bonds the two mates in blood related marriage. This is a bond that is very hard to break and therefore; having an affair with other men or women is virtually impossible. 'Known Vampires' *'Halliwell Family' **Prue Halliwell **Chris Halliwell **Paige Matthews **Roderick Halliwell **Piper Halliwell Category:Humanoid Beings Category:Immortals